Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device for electrically controlling a first bicycle component and for hydraulically controlling a second bicycle component.
Background Information
In the past, most bicycles used cables to operate the various bicycle components to perform such functions as shifting gears and braking. Examples of a bicycle control device that combines both shifting and braking functions into a single unit are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,878; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,675. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with electric and/or hydraulic bicycle components. For example, some bicycles include an electric gear changing device (e.g., an electric derailleur or electric internally geared hub) for changing speeds (See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,078. Also for example, some bicycles include hydraulic brake systems for stopping or slowing down the bicycle (See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,844). The bicycle control devices for these electric bicycle components are often provided on the handlebar. When the bicycle control device is installed on the handlebar, the bicycle control device will have a different configuration depending on the type of handlebar.